The subject matter herein relates generally to a pluggable connector that is configured to transfer thermal energy (or heat) generated within the pluggable connector to an exterior of the pluggable connector for dissipation into the surrounding environment.
Pluggable connectors may be used to transmit data and/or electrical power to and from different systems or devices. For example, a cable assembly (or plug assembly) typically includes two or more pluggable connectors that are interconnected through one or more communication cables. Data signals may be transmitted through the communication cable(s) in the form of optical signals and/or electrical signals. Electrical power may also be transmitted through the communication cable(s). Each pluggable connector includes a connector housing having a leading end that is mated with a receptacle assembly and a back end that is coupled to the corresponding communication cable. For some types of pluggable connectors, the pluggable connector includes a circuit board within the connector housing. The circuit board has contact pads that are exposed at the leading end of the connector housing. During a mating operation, the leading end is inserted into a cavity of the receptacle assembly and advanced in a mating direction until the contact pads of the circuit board engage corresponding contacts of a mating connector of the receptacle assembly.
A common challenge that developers of pluggable connectors often confront is heat management. Heat generated by internal electronics within the pluggable connector can degrade performance or even damage the pluggable connector. For example, pluggable connectors may include an electro-optical (E/O) engine that is coupled to an interior circuit board of the pluggable connector. The E/O engine transforms data signals from an electrical form to an optical form or vice versa. This transformation process can generate a substantial amount of heat within the pluggable connector. To dissipate the heat, the pluggable connector includes a thermal bridge that engages the E/O engine and transfers the heat away.
The thermal bridge has surfaces that engage corresponding surfaces of the E/O engine. To ensure sufficient heat transfer, the pluggable connector is configured such that a thermal pad is compressed between the connector housing and the corresponding surface of the bridge. As such, the thermal pad exerts a force against the E/O engine via the thermal bridge. This normal force, however, increases the likelihood of damage to the E/O engine, the interior circuit board, or both.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable connector that provides desirable heat transfer while minimizing a likelihood of damage to internal electronics, such as an E/O engine and/or interior circuit board.